Evil Mew
'Evil Mew ' As a kid I was a huge fan of Pokémon and all the games. The first game I owned was the red edition. I played it through many times before and tried to catch all Pokémon to complete my Pókedex. My sister possessed the blue edition and we worked together and traded the unobtainable Pokémon between our Versions. We wanted all 151. We wanted Mew. We searched for it everywhere. Under the truck at MS ANNE. We tried to access the blocked grass just outside of Pallet Town. We failed. Once I traveled along in Celadon City. It was a dark summer night and I went to the Celadon Hotel. As I was exploring the building which just caught my interest, I discovered something unusual. There was a hidden PC there. As I went to the PC my heart stopped beating for a brief second. I heard a twisted Mew cry out of my Gameboy's speakers. And there was it on the screen: A mew. With twisted signs and letters. I had no Idea how that happened to this day. The mew stared at me. It's eyes were moving even in that old red version where the sprites had no animations yet. I was scared and I went away from the PC and tried to leave the hotel but my character couldn't move. I accessed the PC again without pressing any buttons and suddenly there was a MissigNO on the screen. A text box opened and read: "I will hunt you..... I will feast upon your soul and your mind will be captive and suffer for all eternity." I quickly tried to turn the Gameboy off but it didn't work. I removed the batteries as fast as I could and it was still powered. I threw it away and began shaking. I heard the mew cry once again but this time it was in a very high pitched sound and it was way louder than the Gameboy could be. I slowly moved to the device and I got a chill down upon my spine while doing so. It was off. Scared I told my sister what happened but she didn't believe me and laughed. I said to myself I will never play Pokémon again and discarded my Gameboy into a drawer. Later that night I couldn't sleep well. It was stormy and it rained outside with thunder. I tried to sleep but I couldn't get this fear out of my mind. Suddenly I fell asleep and dreamed that mew was chasing me through my house. I tried to run but somehow I fell down every few steps as if my legs were drained of all vitality. It was behind me. I didn't dare to look over my shoulder... Then I woke up in a cold sweat. It was only a dream. All will be OK I thought. But suddenly I heard the Mew cry again and the Gameboy laid beside me on my desk with a twisted Mew sprite that looked withering, almost like an undead. The textbox read: "I.... will.. consume.... you.... will....... be TORTURED FOR ALL ETERNITY!" Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Paukymaun Category:Demins and Debbils Category:Shok ending Category:Im died Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki